Mine Forever
by Shinigami's Lover
Summary: Duo comes from an Eien (immortal)tribe but was cursed with a limited lifespan of 250 due to a war his people caused he will be 250 in two months, before he dies will he find his true mate in time(Yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first fanfic so please do not flame me 

**Prologue:**

Centuries ago before the time of men an ancient race lived with powers like gods they can wield storms, make the earth shake and create disasters and also create beauty. They were people who are sent to earth to protect the planet and make it flourish but instead their powers corrupted them and they turned against each until their race was almost extinct. The survivors lived as peacefully as they could but discovered another problem their maker has discovered the wars and what it caused to the living beings on earth, the maker was furious but they are his children he gave them one last chance an ultimatum which is that if they find their true mate male/female or the same sex in 250 years limit lifespan he will allow them to live and also be reborn as a human if they so wish but if they do not find their mate within that time limit they will cease to exist without the chance of being reborn at all. So for centuries the Eien (immortal) people searched the earth for their true mate roaming the earth in hopes of finding true love as well.

**Chapter One:**

Duo likes everyone he can make friends easily and get any person he wants as long as they don't know his secret. All his 249 years of existence he has been looking for the perfect mate to be with for all time he searched and searched but to no success, his best friend Quatre already found his mate through Trowa Barton and they have been together for almost 50 years now, so did Wufei who recently found his with Treize just last year. This is making Duo more depressed him the great Shinigami, the jokester who makes people laugh is sad…sob!

His time is running out if he doesn't find his mate soon he will cease to exist from the world he has come to love and to call home. He had seen what could happen to one of his kind if they reach the limit without success his brother Solo is one of them he died in his arms as the last essence of life was taken from him. He had loved his brother and feared the fate he will soon have if he doesn't find him soon. Like his best friends he also prefer guys he is what the humans call gay but he doesn't care as long he finds his love of his life who would share his life for all eternity.

"Oi Duo cheer up," Quatre urged as Duo sighed for the 10th time that day during lunch "You will find him soon, I just know it"

"Thanks Quat but I think its hopeless in 2 months time is my 250th birthday if I don't find him soon you know what will happen" Duo replied looking sadly at his melting ice cream 'this is the last time I'll be able to enjoy the taste of ice cream' he said to himself.

"Oh Duo trust me you will find him soon" Quatre said his heart in his throat as he leaned to his mate for comfort.

"Quatre is right Duo have faith you will find him soon" Wufei agreed "I found mine in the nick of time too" he continued and leaned on Treize's shoulder as his mate stroked his small ponytail.

"Sure Wu-man you found your mate when you where 240 years old you still had 10years left to spare to find him if you hadn't succeeded last year" Duo said in bitterness as he jealously looked at his best friends safely with their mates. He knew he shouldn't take out his frustrations at them but he just couldn't help it he was running out of time. Pasting his usual ever present grin went on to change the subject.

"Hey Wu-man is Treize treating you well? He asked innocently "in bed I mean" he couldn't help add

Wufei's face turned into a bright shade of red and Treize chuckled "Kisama! Maxwell that's none of your damn business" he cried out trying to look stern but was ruined when Treize pinched his butt making him jump from his chair.

"Now now Dragon is that anyway to talk to you friends?" scolded Treize winking at Duo at the same time.

"…..!"

"Awwww how cute!" gushed Duo standing at the same time preparing to escape Wufei's wrath "Treize you have to email me how you seduced Wufei here those tips would sure be helpful" he continued then ran for his life as Wufei released himself from Treize's arms and went running after Duo.

"Catch me if you can Wu-man" jeered Duo

"That's WuFEI! Get back here Maxwell" shouted Wufei "I'll kill you now to make life easier for you!"

The rest of the group sweat dropped and just watched the two run around the campus and continued eating lunch seems that the two's marathon entertained them till the bell rang.


	2. 1st Meeting

Chapter Two:

Eien (immortal) people are like the fallen angels the difference is that they are not in hell and they do not corrupt the humans into giving up their souls, in fact they protect the humans and they forever roam the earth looking for their soul mate before they reach their 250 lifespan limit (curse) to save them and love them forever. Some of them are lucky enough to find their soul mate and produce offspring (from a male female relationship) for the survival of their race, some are unlucky and cease to exist when they reach their limit (identical to human death) without the possibility to be reborn like Duo's brother Solo.

Like the angels they also have wings with colors identifying what type they are. The white winged once consist of healers and offspring producers (mostly female) they are called the Offense strong psychics come from them and there are the black winged once they are called the Defense they are the once that protect and preserve peace among their race, they also go into battle if need be.

After lunch the next class was History which threw Duo deeper into depression after all one does not want to learn about the past when one lived through that past (in bloody detail). 30 minutes after class started he stood up to leave eliciting an inquiring look from Quatre who was in the same class as him he shrugged in response and left. Besides he is more advanced from everyone in class except Quatre who is almost the same age as himself, all in all he just doesn't give a damn he was going to die in 2 months anyway what the use of knowledge when your dead.

Without batting an eye he teleported himself on the roof top stepping at the edge of the roof spreading his great black wings (6 ft. long also invisible to the human eye) he prepared himself for lift off.

* * *

Heero was relaxing on the rooftop he just finished avoiding a certain pink nightmare who did nothing but bug him during lunch break so to avoid another confrontation with HER he decided to skip English class where unfortunately the pink nightmare was also in that class. He was about to fall asleep when he sensed that wasn't alone up there anymore he looked from behind the door to the rooftop and caught his breath, there he saw a guy with long chestnut braid all the way to its thighs standing on the edge to the roof on reflex he assumed the guy was going to commit suicide and he decided to intervene

"Stop right there!" Heero said in a commanding way

The long haired-braided guy nearly fell when he heard Heero's command and turned to glare at Heero for startling him giving Heero a glimpse of beautiful violet orbs right now shooting daggers at him.

"What the HELL was that for buddy?" asked the violet eyed beauty stepping off the edge and walking towards him.

* * *

"Stop right there!"

Duo heard the command startling him from his musings and nearly falling off in the process he turned to look at the idiot who nearly cause him to fall and saw steady Prussian colored eyes looking at him emotionlessly he was almost dumbfounded from the gorgeousness of the guy in front of him, still the guy nearly caused him to fall off his anger rising he stepped off the edge and started walking towards the guy.

"What the HELL was that for buddy?" he asked and continued walking until he standing right in front of the guy just a foot in separation.

"Committing suicide is not the answer to your problems" Heero said deadpan still looking at the violet orbs which now added a heart shaped face, the violet eyes turned from angry to confusion.

"Huh?" Duo asked scratching his head 'why is this guy talking about suicide?' then realization suddenly dawned on him his eyes widening and started laughing out loud right in front of Heero.

Its now Heero's turn to look confused when the braided guy started laughing right in front of him and then doubled over and laughed some more

"You…hahaha….thought…hahaha…I was…haha…going to ……kill myself" Duo said in between his laughter

"Hn"

"Man that's rich…hehehe"

"Baka" then Heero turned to leave irritated at the suicidal braided idiot

Duo realizing that the gorgeous guy leaving collected himself and went after him

"Wait!"

Heero kept walking until he was at the door when a hand grabbed hold of his arm he turned and looked at the violet orbs again to see that it was filled worry and guilt

"Look am sorry if I started laughing at what you said before but heh it was funny, anyways I wasn't trying to kill myself ok? I always stand at the edge to think that's all by the way my name is Duo…Duo Maxwell what's yours?"

Heero just looked his eyes widening a little 'geeez this guy could talk a mile a minute' he thought then looked at the outstretched hand, 'he seems safe enough' he decided if the guy tried anything funny he'll just break both its arms after all he was a black belt in karate. Taking the guys outstretched hand he introduced himself.

"Heero Yuy"

"Nice to meet you Hee-chan" Duo said grinning shaking Heero's hand with great enthusiasm

Heero glared at the nickname but just said "Hn". Just the bell rang signaling the end of class and to start a new one.

"Ooops there's the bell, again nice to meet you I'll see around Hee-chan" and Duo ran down the stairs in search of Quatre excited to tell him about the gorgeous guy he met at the roof top.

"…Ok" Heero said to Duo's retreating back and calmly walked to his next class relieved that the pink nightmare is not in that class and wondering when he could see the violet eyed braided beauty again.


	3. Discovery

Chapter Three:

Duo's depression disappeared completely when he met the blue-eyed god Heero, he felt something heavy lift from his shoulders and his mind is filled with excitement. It's a good thing that they only have one class after lunch as Duo met the others at the gate he was so excited about meeting Heero that he totally forgot to fold back his wings. Wufei who was busy kissing Treize barely escaped getting hit in the face _(thanks to his quick reflexes and Treize moving him out of the way)_.

"MAXWELL!" he shouted "Watch it with the wings!"

"Sorry Wu-man" Duo apologized

"That's WUFEI"

"Whatever" then Duo grabbed Quatre's arm and started dancing around in circles making Trowa lift an eyebrow in inquiry

"D-Duo am getting dizzy," protested Quatre and when Duo stopped Quatre's face was a little green

"Sorry Q-man but I have great news," Duo said with a grin on his face

"What is it?" Quatre asked while leaning for balance on Trowa his curiosity was pricked his empathic ability sensed that Duo's depression that he always felt when Duo is around is completely gone.

" I met this guy on the roof, he has messy chocolate which looks awesome on him, the most gorgeous and beautiful Prussian blue eyes even when he glares and his name is ……………" Duo explained but was cut off by Wufei

" Heero Yuy" Wufei finished his expression neutral but his voice was tinged with respect, everyone's curious eyes were on him

"How do you know about him Wu-man?" Duo asked surprised that Wufei knows about Heero and from the looks of it Heero unknowingly earned Wufei's respect that Wufei rarely gives to anyone.

"I have him in my Physics class" Wufei explained simply

"What is he to you Dragon?" Treize asked wrapping a possessive arm around Wufei's waist.

"Do not be jealous love, I just respect the respect the guy" Wufei replied sensing his mate's small jealous streak

"Why?" chorused Duo and Quatre

" Because he single handedly put the discriminative professor J in his place" explained Trowa who for the whole conversation remained silent until now, he nodded to Wufei to continue

"Trowa is right you see our professor in Physics, professor J likes to humiliate those students who is having trouble understanding his class instead of helping them understand he chastises them publicly" Wufei explained leaning on his lover's embrace "Heero somehow got pissed by the professor's attitude provoked professor J and making himself the target of J's almost impossible questions to answer, surprisingly though Heero answered each and everyone of the professor's questions and he even went so far as to correct one of J's equations on the board"

"Hmmmm this Heero person is very interesting," commented Treize "I would like to meet him"

"Me too" added Quatre eagerly also he was highly curious on how this Heero guy managed to make his depressed best friend happy again. Deep down he has a feeling and hope that Heero will be the one to save Duo and love him forever.

Duo remained quiet the whole time Wufei explained Heero's valiant deeds, he was happy for Heero is not only a gorgeous god but also a smart person. He couldn't wait to see him again. Everyone then decided to head home since all his or her classes are done for the day.

* * *

Heero on the other hand also had finished his classes for the day, he hurriedly walked away from the campus before a certain pink horror ambushes him, and also he was due in 30 minutes on his extra credit duty at the orphanage. Today was his first day to start working there, as he helped the children he couldn't help think about a certain braided baka with beautiful six foot long braid and mysterious violet eyes. To what considered a smile to Heero appeared on his face as he recalled what happened earlier that day. He was busy thinking about the past that he never noticed a figure with long chestnut braid came barreling through the door of the orphanage and almost colliding with him. When he looked at the guy to give him a scolding he was shocked to see the same mysterious eyes looking at him with an identical expression. "You……….." was all Heero could say before he was bombarded with questions

Duo was late, He was supposed to be at the orphanage 10 minutes ago but because he was daydreaming about a certain gorgeous god he forgot about anything else. Sister Helen was going to kill him he was supposed to help a new guy tend to the children, he couldn't help but wince thinking about what punishment he will get when he gets there. As he came barreling through the door in a hurry he nearly collided with a guy in the hallway he was about to apologize but when looked at the guy's face it was none other than his gorgeous god Heero.

"You…" Heero said

"HEE-CHAN, I didn't know you're here, wacha doing? Remember me? Am Duo from the rooftop, did you come to see me? Awww how sweet…wait are you moving in as a new orphan? Nah, your too old, I know you the new helper right?" Duo continued non-stop until Heero put a hand to his to shut him up.

"Hn, shut up baka" Heero said irritated and also happy that he saw Duo again; he was about to say something when someone shouted Duo's name.

"DUO! YOUR LATE!" they both turned to look and saw Sister Helen angrily march towards them and grabbed Duo by the ear while she continued lecturing "You where supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, tsk tsk tsk what your excuse this time?"

"Ow ow ow, sorry Sister Helen I was…" Duo explained but never got to finish when Sister Helen twisted his ear more "Am sorry already, am here now" he added his face red.

Letting go Sister Helen turned to Heero who was silently watching the spectacle "Heero dear this is Duo he lives here with us and helps with all the chores, he will be the one to show you what to do" she finished then turned back to Duo "Duo since your late your cleaning the playroom" she said to him then turned to leave.

"Sheesh as if I never do that" Duo muttered then took a step back with a squeak when Sister Helen turned back at him with a glare. Rubbing his sore ear he turned to Heero "so…hee-chan, let's get started". "Hn" was all Heero said the rest of day Heero and Duo helped the children with homework, playing with them, give them baths and tell them a bedtime story. As Heero turned to leave for the day he was stopped by Duo "You're a great help hee-chan I'll see you tomorrow" he said holding the door open for Heero, Heero just stared at him for a second then lifted a hand to remove a piece of leaf on Duo's hair and rubbing a piece of hair between his fingertips saying "smooth" at the same time, he then turned to leave. In that small time something connected between them, Duo was rooted on his spot for a minute before realizing that Heero had already left, closing the door he walked to his room with a dazed expression and with a flick of his hand the playroom became clean then he flopped on his bed with a grin slowly forming on his face. _He has finally found him!_ His future mate, after years of searching he was saved! Now all he needs to do was to make Heero realize that they belong together forever, deep down inside he was already in love with him.

* * *

A phone rang somewhere in Trowa and Quatre's apartment. When Trowa answered he was hit with a loud shout from the other end of the line, "I FOUND HIM!" Duo shouted making Trowa put the phone away from his ear to avoid anymore ear damage when it was safe he put it back to his ear and calmly asked, "You found who Duo?"

"I found my mate Trowa!" declared Duo happily "he is so gorgeous"

Quatre hearing Duo's voice on the phone all the way to the kitchen popped his head in the living room with a raised eyebrow for inquiry.

"Duo found his mate" Trowa answered his mate's silent question

With a squeal Quatre grabbed the phone from Trowa "Duo am so happy for you!" he declared, "Let me guess it Heero isn't it?

"Yup" replied Duo

"Oh I can't wait to tell Wufei he will be so happy that your saved" Quatre said "I told you, you'll find him soon" he added smugly.

"Thanks Quat, but let me tell Wufei myself tomorrow I want to see his expression" Duo said with an evil grin on his face.

"Alright, again am happy for you" Quatre replied "I'll see you tomorrow" then clicked off, Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre lovingly he was never one to say what he feels to him action speaks louder than words. Kissing Quatre he led his mate to their bedroom "Trowa koi its to early to do this" Quatre half-heartedly protested, Trowa only smiled and continued to lead his lover to their bedroom his eyes promising great fun.

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry it took sometime to post this, finals are coming and i had to study and cram (_brain is throbbing). _Anyway here isthe latest one and i hope you like it... the next chapter will be following closely so you won't have long to wait, again reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	4. CourtshipDating?

Chapter Four:

Heero's POV

_The nightmares always come every night, I am in a car accidents police and firemen everywhere surrounding a car wreck when I get closer I see a bloody arm sticking out of the wreck and when I follow it I see okasan's eyes wide open lifelessly looking at me which brings shivers up my spine. I would then start running in a tunnel away from the mess the tunnel seemed endless no light only darkness forever darkness but this time its completely different another person comes in, I see a light at the end then a figure appears with outstretched arms and a loving smile…DUO "Hee-chan come here, your safe" he says as I try to reach for him…black wings spread behind his back._

I jumped up on my bed awake and drenched with sweat, for the first time in 8 years since my mother died in the car crash the nightmare was totally different. Duo was in there and he came to save me but why does he have black wings? I thought about it some more as I stood up and went take a shower, warm water cascaded down my body refreshing my mind and spirit a little.

Today is my free day I have no classes and I have no work to report to, all I have to do is rest and relax from everything but for some parts unknown I couldn't stop thinking about Duo his smile that always brightens up everything, his gorgeous unforgettable violet eyes that shows every emotion in himself and his lovely 6 foot braided hair which makes me itch to grab and sniff for its owner's intoxicating scent. I have been helping Duo at the orphanage for 2 weeks now every time eager to arrive just to see him greet me by the door with his wide grin sigh and for that two weeks my nightmares changed and not completely scary anymore. _I wonder…could I be falling for him_ _so soon?_ I thought to myself as I made breakfast and make plans to what to do today.

_"Hn…could be…"_ a small smile appearing before sipping orange juice

Duo's POV

I have been seeing Hee-chan for 2 weeks now as he helped me with the kids at the orphanage but I could never ask him out. Every time I try to tell him something my tongue disappears sob, But I have made up my mind this mission needs drastic measures and to do that I need advice LOTS of advice on how to court a person. So today am heading towards Quatre and Trowa's place to see if they could help and then towards Wufei and Treize's place if this doesn't work… I have no idea what will happen next.

Quatre was glad to give a lot of advice on how to get Heero as my mate he even went so far as to suggest what type of lubricant is good when we are having sex (if we get there), during that discussion my face was as red as a ripe tomato and I have sneaking feeling that Quatre did this on purpose in payback for all the pranks I did on him in the past. Finally almost close to end the conversation he asked me the question that made me pause for a time.

"Duo…why don't you ask Heero on a date?"

"…."

"Well?"

"Uh…well…" _sweat drop_

"DUO!" Quatre exclaimed when I remained quiet for 10 minutes which was highly unusual for me

"Sorry Quat I kind of spaced out there for a while…. you see…um I don't know how…" I finished looking rather sheepish

Quatre's jaw was hanging open after I finished saying that and his eyes where blinking owlishly at me his expression saying that I grew a third eye or something. He was about to say something when Trowa came in the front door accompanied by Dorothy Catalonia both where carrying a grocery bag in each arm. Dorothy is also an Eien tribe member she in an offense like Quatre on her specialty is psychic attacks not healing which is Quatre's.

Trowa set his bags on the table went to his koi for a kiss he then set himself on the arm of couch Quatre was sitting on and looked at me curiously, Dorothy also did the same sitting next to my couch. The kiss somehow woke Quatre from his slight mind wandering and explained to Trowa why I was here during that time I took the moment to greet Dorothy.

"Hey Dorothy, how are doing?"

"I'm fine Duo same as usual like you am also looking for my mate" Dorothy responded crossing her legs "your lucky you found your mate and at such a close timing too" she added catching snatches of the conversation between Quatre and his koi.

"Yeah am happy too, but I need to convince him that I care about him a lot before the you-know-what" I said indicating the curse all the Eien tribe members where given at the time of their birth.

Sigh "I know what you mean" Dorothy responded her expression looking far away. Dorothy is a lesbian so you already know her type are girls she is 5 yrs younger than me but we act like we are all the same age, she is lucky for her time is not running out yet unlike myself.

"So Duo" Trowa called pulling me out of musings "from what I understand you need advice on how to court Heero, am I right?"

I nodded in response alert and ready to take notes if necessary "Yeah also am scared a little on what the outcome will be" I said my smile disappearing a little.

"All I can say is that you only need to be just yourself that's all" Trowa responded "If you act like someone else in front of him he will lose his interest on you" he continued warming on the topic.

I nodded in agreement and listened some more about where is the best places for a date and make sure I always carry emergency stuff (ahem advice again from Quatre) for a an innocent looking guy Quatre could be quite perverted. I was blushing every time he mentions stuff like this, which made Dorothy, Quatre and Trowa laugh.

We were all so engrossed in our topic which is me and Heero that we didn't realize it was already lunch time, the old grandfather clock gonged its small bell indicating its 12 noon at that same time I decided I will ask Heero on a date today. With that plan in mind I excused myself from Trowa and Quatre and left to make plans for the perfect Date. I grinned thinking about how I will get Heero, skipping on the side as I took out my cell phone dialing Heero's phone number, which I conveniently got from Sister Helen's files on Heero's application.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally I've added a new chapter after sometime, review please will be greatlyappreciated :)


End file.
